A Christmas Miracle
by DecaTilde
Summary: December had come, and both Stewie and Barbara still miss Brian. Can they find a way to get the one and only thing they want for Christmas, and make a miracle happen? An adaptation of the episode "Christmas Guy" based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe, official sequel to "Memories", and Part 3 of 3.
1. I Want My Friend Back

_A Christmas Miracle_

a _Family Guy_ fanfic

based on hopeless-romance45's (Villains' Bad Girl) universe

by DecaTilde

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, this is it. This is the adaptation to the Family Guy episode "Christmas Guy" that Brian4life **really** wanted; no character deaths, and she only wants Brian to be the one to know about his averted death._

 _Also, for the title, Villains' Bad Girl suggested this, since neither B4L nor I could think of a better title._

* * *

Chapter 1 - I Want My Friend Back

* * *

Many months have passed since Briana moved out to live with Arnie, and since Barbara, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus accepted Vinny into the family, after everyone knew from Barbara that Vinny was Brian's younger brother.

Finally, December had come, and it was getting close to Christmas. While the Griffins were watching _Home Alone with Compitent Robbers_ , Lois had her jacket on.

"Come on, everybody, let's go to the mall," she informed everyone. "It's time for the Christmas Carnival. It's Stewie's first Christmas."

"Again?" Stewie dismissed.

"I love the Christmas Carnival!" Chris shouted in excitement, little knowing his nose was bleeding.

"Chris, calm down," Lois said. "You're giving yourself a nosebleed."

"You know," Peter began, "the best thing about the Quahog Mall is finding fake reasons to turn around and look at passing teenage girls."

 **Cutaway:** We see Peter and Lois at the Mall, walking.

"Hey, Lois," Peter adressed, "Where'd you say you wanted to go?"

"Marshall's," Lois answered as a teenage girl passed by.

"Oh, really?" Peter replied. Pointing rather at the girl, he continued, "'Cause didn't we pass Marshall's down there?"

Connie D'omicco passed by them.

"No, no wait, the Marshall's is down there," Peter continued, looking at Connie. Suddenly, other teenage girls passed by, and Peter started looking at them. "No, that's the Ross Dress for Less, the Marshall's is down here, unless this is one of them two-Marshall's malls."

"Peter, I know what you're doing," Lois replied, aware. "Knock it off."

"Fine," Peter replied. "But you can't stop the girls in my head." A vision of himself in a hot tub with three teenage girls appeared above his head.

"You rock, Mr. G," said a girl.

"Great wine coolers, Mr. G," another girl added.

"Are you sure we don't have to wear clothes in here, Mr. G?" the third girl asked.

"You girls ain't cops, right?" Thought Peter asked.

* * *

The Griffins have arrived at the mall. As soon as they got in, Barbara thought about what she wanted to give Ollie, Jenny and Marcus, since their birthday was on Christmas.

"Hmmm," she said, a finger under her chin. "I'm aware that Peter and Lois couldn't afford to give any of the puppies a real birthday party, since they're on a tight schedule." Turning to Vinny, she continued, "What do _you_ think, Vin?"

"I dunno, Barbs," Vinny shrugged. "We gotta think of something fast. Christmas _is_ only a week away."

* * *

While Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris took Stewie over to see Santa, Barbara and Vinny decided to take Ollie, Jenny and Marcus to the arcade to play some games, while they decided to go to the Starbucks to have some coffee.

Time had passed, and it was about time for Stewie to see Santa. However, both Barbara and Vinny had noticed that Stewie looked depressed.

"What's wrong with Stewie?" Barbara asked.

"I dunno, Barbs," Vinny shrugged. "He's next up to see the big guy himself and he looks like a piece of spaghetti on the street."

"Hmmm," Barbara held a finger under her chin. "I believe he feels like something is missing."

"Yeah, it's always something," Vinny agreed, "like when I finally got to sleep with Mary Lou Gallo. She had a look. But when you got up close, she also had a smell."

Barbara gave her brother-in-law a confusing look.

Finally, it was Stewie's turn.

"Oh, Stewie, you're next," Lois said, bringing her infant son to the Mall Santa's lap. It was now time.

"Ho, ho, ho," the Mall Santa began. "Mall Santa is brought to you in part this season by Chipotle. Between good and garbage, it's Chipotle. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh, what do I want for Christmas?" Stewie asked himself. "What _do_ I want for Christmas?"

Stewie looked around him, seeing the remote flyer planes on display, some toys being rung up at the toy store cashier, his father being pushed by a couple teenagers, who then tossed his hat back and forth, then at the game store, and the gift-wrapping department. All of this seemed to be a bit too much for Stewie.

"I'll tell you what I _don't_ want for Christmas," Stewie said. "All this cheap plastic junk. Do you know what I want for Christmas?" he continued, this time, with a sad look on his face. "I want my friend back."

"Your friend?" the Mall Santa repeated, confused.

"Yes," Stewie replied. "My _best_ friend. My dog, Brian. He's dead. It's our first Christmas without him and no one's even mentioned his name."

Barbara and Vinny looked at each other sadly; they knew that the latter would never truly replace Brian.

"I don't care about this stupid carnival or Christmas," Stewie continued. "I don't care about anything except Brian. I want Brian." With that, Stewie started shedding tears.

"You want me to put a dead dog under your tree?" the Mall Santa asked, confused.

"Yes," Stewie answered. "And, uh, I... I'd like a bike, too."

On that, Stewie saw that two parents had bought their son a bike. The rest of the human family members were sad about what their youngest member said.


	2. There's Only One Brian

Chapter 2 - There's Only One Brian

* * *

Later that night, Stewie was watching _The Year Without a Santa Claus or Sex_ all alone in the living room, and was still sad.

"Hey, Stewie," Barbara greeted, coming into the living room.

"Oh, hey, Barbara," Stewie greeted back. "What brings _you_ here?"

"Vinny and I saw you on Santa's lap," Barbara replied, "and we could feel that you're still in pain over Brian." She then hung her head. "And to be quite honest with you, _I_ kinda miss Brian, too. I can't believe it's been all those months since the accident."

"I know," Stewie agreed. "And I tried to rebuild my time machine so I could save him. Unfortunately, there's no way for me to get the parts I need to make a time machine anymore. And I _did_ try asking Yusef at the farmers market for a titanium capacitor, but he said that his supplier was killed after he absentmindedly drew a doodle of Mohamed."

"Hello, everyone."

Vinny came into the living room wearing a maroon shirt, a brown jacket and a pair of glasses, and he emulated an English accent. They were surprised to see him.

"Vinny, what are you doing?" Barbara asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Vinny?" Vinny repeated. "Who's Vinny? My name is Brian, a.k.a. 'Stewie's favorite dog'. Hey, whose leg do you gotta gagoosh to get an amaretto disaronno around here?"

"Oh, forget it, Vinny," Stewie regarded. "You're not Brian."

"Yeah," Barbara agreed. "And he never wore an outfit _that_ fancy, nor did he ever talk like that."

"Come on, guys," Vinny shrugged in his normal voice, "I went through a lot of trouble. For example, I know Brian was rather into politics, so I read the newspaper. What is going on with all these politics, huh?"

"Was that Brian's level of political awareness?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Stewie answered.

"And did you know that Brian wrote a self-help book called 'Wish it, Want it, Do it'?" Vinny asked.

"No, I didn't," Barbara answered.

" _I_ did," Stewie added.

"Well," Vinny began, "I wrote a book, too—a little something called 'Wish it, Want it, You Blew it'."

"Really?" Stewie and Barbara replied, widening their eyes.

"Yup," Vinny answered. "Let me read you an expert." And with that, he pulled out a piece of paper from an inside pocket of his jacket and began reading. "'You _wish_ you were a millionaire. You _want_ more money. Guess what, you _blew_ it. You _wish_ you could change the neighborhood. You _want_ to be a selectman. You _blew_ it. You _wish_ you could open up a restaurant. You did not _want_ to pay protection money. Knock-knock, who's there, you _blew_ it.'"

"'You blew it' who?" Stewie guessed.

"'You blew it bad,'" Vinny replied. "You wanna know what the last part of the book is? A mirror, so you could see exactly who blew it—being you."

"Look, Vinny," Stewie interrupted. "Barbara and I appreciate all this. But there's only one Brian."

"Yeah," Barbara agreed. "And it's tough for us that he's gone, especially around the holidays, _and_ the puppies' birthday."

With that, they hung their heads.

"Okay, I'll tell you what—how about you open up some Christmas presents?" Vinny suggested. "Turn them frowns of yours upside-down."

"We can't do that," Barbara shrugged.

"Yeah, Mom'll get mad," Stewie agreed.

"She's in bed asleep," Vinny replied. "What she don't know won't hurt her. Anyway, these are for you." He handed them each a thin box. "Merry Christmas."

They opened the boxes and saw that...

"You got us each a bowling shirt?" Barbara asked.

"You can wear 'em anywhere," Vinny replied, "to the beach, a wedding on the beach, beach graduation, beach funeral, business conference which could be at a beach, a stroll through the park, should that park be adjacent to a beach."

"Gee, thanks," Stewie replied, uninterested.

"Yeah, thanks," Barbara, ditto.

"What, you guys don't like 'em?" Vinny shrugged. "How about we go to the mall tomorrow morning to pick out something you _do_ like?"

"Well, I guess we _should_ go to the toy store," Stewie agreed. "Maybe pick out a new action figure."

"And maybe some new chew toys for Ollie, Jenny and Marcus," Barbara added. "Probably a wedding gift for Briana and Arnie, too, if they're planning on getting married."

"That's the spirit," Vinny smiled. "I even rented one of those Prius cars to be like Brian. I tried to impress a lady at a stoplight by stepping on the gas, but it was like a gay guy's fart—silent."

"Yeah," Barbara agreed. "One end silent, the other can't read an _Us_ Magazine _in_ silence."

"Hey, that was _my_ line," Stewie regarded.

"There you go, Barbs," Vinny agreed before sniffing. "Hey, did you fart, Stewie? 'Cause I didn't hear nothing."

"Okay, watch it, Vinny," Stewie regarded. "We're not _that_ close yet."

"And it's a good thing the kids aren't up to see this," Barbara worried. "Otherwise, they'll call you a gaybo."

* * *

 _Author's Note: I didn't think adding the cutaway gag Vinny set up of the gang and the toy train would fit, so I took it out._


	3. Two Barbaras?

Chapter 3 - Two Barbaras?

* * *

The following morning, while the Griffins decided to head back to the mall, Stewie, Barbara and Vinny decided to go to the toy store, so Stewie could pick out something he wanted, and Barbara could find birthday presents for the puppies.

"Okay, guys," Barbara addressed the boys. "While I find some chew toys for Ollie, Jenny and Marcus, you two go pick out whatever Stewie wants."

While they went their ways, Stewie had hung his head.

"I dunno, Vinny," Stewie addressed. "I hate the toy store this close to Christmas. It's always been picked clean."

"There's plenty of good stuff here," Vinny said, looking around before noticing a couple bookends on a shelf and picking them up. "Look at this, heavy bronze sheep bookends. What kid wouldn't want to play with these?" He acted out a scene. "'Bah. What are _you_ looking at?' 'Not much. _That's_ what I'm looking at.' 'You want to have a go?' ' I'd watch what I say with that other sheep right behind you.'" He turned one of the bookends before knocking it down with the other one. Stewie's eyes widened. "I played this when I was a puppy. Course, I had to do it with ash trays, but I think that sheep is better."

Stewie looked away. "Wait a minute," he said, noticing something. "Barbara?" The dog in question was carrying a blue box. He followed her around the store "What is she doing?" he wondered. "I thought she was looking for chew toys."

Vinny, who picked up a baseball bat from a box of toys, couldn't help but notice Stewie wandering around, and he followed Stewie until he crept behind a toy rack.

"Vinny," he addressed, pointing to Barbara. "What the hell is Barbara doing? I thought she was buying chew toys for the puppies."

"I _am_ buying chew toys for the puppies," Barbara said, suddenly walking to them with a few chew toys.

This surprised the two.

"Wait a minute," Vinny said. "If you're here, then who's _that_?"

Barbara looked in the direction Vinny was pointing to. Surprised at first, she then realized something.

"Oh, that's right," she said. "It's me from the past."

This made both Stewie and Vinny's eyes widen in shock.

"You from the past?" Stewie repeated. "Barbara, what the hell is going on here?"

Barbara sighed. "Okay," she said, beginning to explain. "One week before you destroyed your time machine, I sneaked into your room and went forward in time to buy you a Christmas present, while you were asleep."

"You had a time machine, Stewie?" Vinny repeated to Stewie.

Stewie sighed. "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes, you do, Stewie," Vinny replied, eyes narrowing. "Tell me."

"No," Stewie disagreed.

"Then _I_ will," Barbara declared. "Brian and Stewie went back to seventeenth century Jamestown and gave guns to the Native Americans, but they messed up the timeline. After they fixed the problem, Stewie decided to destroy the machine due to having too many close calls with death."

"Thanks a lot, Barbara," Stewie replied, annoyed.

"Oh, crap," Vinny said, placing a paw on his head. "My head's spinning."

And with that, he fainted in Barbara's arms, while Stewie spied on the past Barbara as she brought the box up to the cashier to ring it up.

"Wow," the cashier worker said, picking up the box, "good timing, ma'am. This just came out today."

"Wow," the past Barbara replied, amazed. "Well, lucky you."

"Would you like to donate an extra dollar to the Quahog Food Bank?" the worker asked.

"Yes, sir," the past Barbara answered.

"Hmmm," Stewie whispered. "It looks like the time machine return pad is in the purse the other you is holding."

"Yes, it is, Stewie," Barbara whispered back. "And as soon as Vinny recovers, I'm going to need his help so I can get my paws on it."

Speak of the devil, Vinny recovered as soon as she finished.

"You need to steal a pad?" Vinny guessed. "Got it."

With that, he got on his feet and walked away.

"Wait a minute, Vinny," Barbara halted. "I haven't told you my plan yet. You tried flirting with me before when I didn't like you. So I need you to flirt with the other me as a distraction."

"Well, I guess I _could_ impress the other you by singing in Japanese."

"You know how to speak Japanese?" Stewie repeated.

" _Hai_ ," Vinny nodded. " _Watashi wa, kōdona kashudesu._ "

With that, he walked off, leaving the two behind the rack.

"What did he say?" Stewie asked Barbara.

"He said that he's an advanced singer," Barbara answered.

* * *

The past Barbara put the box, a _Jolly Farm Revue_ set, inside a shopping bag when Vinny's singing got her attention.

 _"涙の奥にゆらぐほほえみは" (The smile that waver inside tears)_

 _"時の始めからの世界の約束" (Is the promise of the world since the beginning of time)_

Vinny appeared from behind a giant pot where a tree rested. Like he said before, the past Barbara was impressed by Vinny's singing. She began to woo over it.

Stewie and Barbara, too, were impressed.

"What _is_ that song?" Stewie whispered.

Barbara answered. "It's called 'The Promise of the World _'_. It's my favorite Japanese song of all time. And he sounds...brilliant." With that, she shed a tear of joy.

"And you understand the words to the song?" Stewie asked.

Barbara nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

Vinny continued to sing during their conversation, and the past Barbara loved hearing him sing.

 _"いまは一人でも二人の昨日から" (_ _Even if now you're alone, from the yesterday when you were two)  
_

 _"今日は生まれきらめく" (_ _Glittering today's arisen)  
_

 _"初めて会った日のように" (_ _As the day you met for the first time)  
_

The past Barbara was so moved by Vinny's singing, she failed to notice that her present sneaked up behind her.

Vinny nodded, giving her the signal to reach into the purse and take the pad.

 _"思い出のうちにあなたはいない" (_ _You are not inside memories)  
_

 _"そよかぜとなって頬に触れてくる" (C_ _ome as a gentle breeze to graze my cheek)  
_

Barbara succeeded in pulling the return pad out of the purse before running off with Stewie.

"You know," the past Barbara began, "I've got to say that your singing is so wonderful, it makes me forget that I'm a fighting dog. Instead, it impresses me to become a J-Pop fanatic."

"Why, thank you," Vinny replied, taking the compliment. "That was very nice. The name's Vinny."

"Barbara," Barbara replied. "I have a husband and puppies at home."

Vinny chuckled. "Imagine that."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _"The Promise of the World" is written by Joe Hisaishi for the Hayao-Miyazaki-_ _directed film Howl's Moving Castle, which is based on the book of the same name by Diana Wynne Jones.  
_


	4. Barbara Returns the Favor

Chapter 4 - Barbara Returns the Favor

* * *

Barbara and Stewie quickly ran to the "Employees Only" section of the toy store while Vinny kept busy impressing the past Barbara.

"Okay, Stewie," Barbara addressed. "I'm going to hand the return pad to you, so you can get things straightened out."

"All right, Barbara," Stewie replied as she handed the pad to him. "I just need to know something, though. Did Brian already know about you time-traveling ahead?"

"Yes, Stewie," Barbara replied. "I saw him time-traveling in that machine of yours with some of the girls he invited from the bar for some history lessons, or, so I was told. He suggested that I should do so, too, for my own reasons, and that one time was to buy that toy for you. But that's not important. What _is_ important is this: Brian saved my life before when James abused me and turned me into a fighting dog. Now _I_ need to save _his_ life."

"Y..." Stewie began, eyes widened. " _You_ want to save Brian?"

"Yes," Barbara nodded. "Just think about it as my returning the favor for him."

"Hey, guys," Vinny greeted, coming into the section. "I couldn't help but overhear." Turning to Barbara, he continued, "The other you and I just gave each other our Twitter handles so we could be in touch."

"Oh," Barbara replied. "Well, that's great, Vinny. I guess this means that _I_ should get your handle, too."

"Not quite, Barbara," Stewie disagreed. "Now, you do realize that if you save Brian, the family won't get another dog, which means... we will never have met Vinny."

"And..." Barbara began, realizing, "I will not have lost the second litter. And Briana will not have found Arnie."

Vinny took this sadly.

 _"_ _木漏れ日の午後の別れのあとも" (_ _Even after parting in an afternoon, sunshine leaking through leaves)  
_

Barbara, moved by Vinny's singing, walked to him, held his paw, and joined in.

 _"決して終わらない世界の約束" (The promise of the world never dies)_

Vinny was moved emotionally, and smiled at Barbara, as his solo suddenly became a duet with her.

 _"いまは一人でも明日は限りない" (_ _Now you're alone, but tomorrow's limitless)_

 _"あなたが教えてくれた (You taught me)  
_

 _夜にひそむやさしさ" (_ _The gentleness hidden in the night)_

The two then harmonized their singing.

 _"思い出のうちにあなたはいない (You are not inside memories)  
_

 _せせらぎの歌に" (Into the melody of a brook)_

 _"この空の色に" (In the color of this sky)_ , sang Vinny.

 _"_ _花の香りに" (In the fragrance of the flowers)_ , Barbara added.

 _"_ _いつまでも生きて" (You live forever)_ , they finished.

Stewie's sad expression slowly curled up into a smile, as he saw that even though the two sibling-in-law dogs were to part, they'd still remember each other in spirit. He then gave Barbara the pad back.

"Here you go, Barbara," he said. "I've set the coordinates to the moment before Brian got killed. Go and save him, with my blessings."

"You've been a good sister-in-law, Barbs," Vinny complimented. "Maybe someday, Brian and I can find each other again. Who knows? Probably in a different universe, we already have. I may have gotten over my fear of fighting dogs. Maybe the me in the new timeline will, too."

Barbara shed tears of joy, and gave her brother-in-law a farewell hug.

"Goodbye, Vinny," she said. "I'll never forget you."

"Nor I you, Barbara," Vinny replied.

After she let go of him, Barbara got on the pad and waved goodbye to Stewie and Vinny, who waved back at her. Afterwards, the pad activated, and she vanished.

Soon after, Stewie and Vinny sadly looked at each other, smiling, and Vinny lowered himself, allowing Stewie to give him a pat on the head.

"Good dog, Vinny," Stewie said. "Good dog."

Vinny then got up and raised his arms.

"Georgette, I'm coming home!" he shouted.

"Who the hell is Georgette?" Stewie asked him.

* * *

Outside the Griffin house, Brian, hockey net in hand, Stewie and the puppies were all ready for their street hockey game.

"Okay, Brian," Stewie began as they were on their way to the street. "Here's how it's going to work. Briana and Ollie are going to be on your team. Jenny and Marcus are going to be on mine. But remember, I'm just putting this out there, but I'm a baby, and only dicks don't let babies win."

Finally, the six were on the road.

"God," Brian said, taking in the fresh air, "look at this day, huh? You know, it's best to play with my kids while Barbara is inside reading. But usually, I'd be sitting inside writing, you working on one of your machines. But here we all are, enjoying it."

"Yes, it _is_ a nice change of pace," Stewie agreed. Just then, he realized something. "Oh, wait, I gotta go grab my knee pads. I was using them for, for, for this _other_ thing. Anyway, I'll be right back."

With that, Stewie started to go back inside while the puppies followed him.

"Wait for us," Briana called. "I think you have some spare pads _we_ can use, too."

Brian began to put the net together while the five ran inside, all unaware that Barbara appeared on the sidewalk with the pad. While Brian finished putting together the net, the approaching car caressed toward him. Barbara gasped, horrified, and she ran to him in the street.

"Brian, look out!" she shouted, pushing Brian out of the way just in time, leaving only the net and hockey sticks to be run over.

Brian got up and saw that the net was ruined.

"What the hell?" he said.

Barbara shouted with glee, "You're alive, my love!"

And with that, she hugged him, who was then confused.

"Barbara?" he addressed. "I thought you were inside reading. What the hell's going on here?"

Barbara then let go of her husband, pointing to the car. "Brian," she began, "that car killed you." Brian widened his eyes. "And when it did, I was so heartbroken that I couldn't go on without you. So I came back from the future to save you."

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Brian asked. "We saw Stewie destroy his time machine, remember?"

"Yes," Barbara replied as she and Brian walked to the sidewalk where the return pad was. "But luckily, I ran into another me from the past, so I stole the return pad from her purse and raced back here." Stopping to the pad, she continued. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to send this back to where it came from."

And with that, Barbara pressed the center button on the pad, which then vanished.

* * *

Back in the present, the past Barbara, who felt a little hungry, decided to stop at the food stand for a snack, unaware that the return pad she didn't know was stolen returned in the purse. She didn't even notice when she got her wallet out to buy her food.

* * *

"Wow, Barbara," Brian whispered, overjoyed. "Thank you for saving my life. You know, a lot of other families would have just gotten a different dog and moved on."

"Well," Barbara chuckled, "you never know."

Just then, Barbara began to fade away.

"Barbara," Brian began, noticing, "wh...what's happening to you?"

Barbara, too had noticed.

"I think the timeline where you died is ceasing to exist," she said, realizing. Accepting her fate, she then smiled sadly at her husband and, with her final words, said, "Merry Christmas, honey."

As soon as Barbara faded out, ceasing to exist, her past self stepped out the door, unaware of what happened.

"Honey, who were you talking to out here?" she asked.

Brian had a little time to think. A second later, he answered, with a smile on his face, "A pretty awesome woman."

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Barbara repeated. "I bet she wasn't pretty awesome as I am."

Before she could continue, Brian gave her a hug, eternally grateful towards her. Barbara, though she didn't know what was going on, smiled at him and hugged him back.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Well, Brian has just been saved, and, like Brian4life wanted, he's the only one to know about his averted death. The story's nearly over, so I'll be writing one more chapter for it.  
_

 _And to Brian4life, don't forget to fave this story, and the version of "Memories" I wrote the better ending for, since you haven't done it yet. And to TimeLordMaster108, I appreciate what you want me to do to Brian4life, but back off. She's not whiny, and she wants me to write an adaptation of the "Brian Moves Out" trilogy, just not "The Love Life of a Social Pariah" that I had planned.  
_

 _Like in the previous chapter, "The Promise of the World" is written by Joe Hisaishi._


	5. Merry Christmas, Barbara

Chapter 5 - Merry Christmas, Barbara

* * *

By the time December came in the changed timeline, because Brian's death never happened, Barbara never grieved, nor did she ever have pre-eclampsia, and that resulted in her second litter with Brian being born healthy. They were a litter of two—a girl Basque Shepherd puppy named Janet and a boy White Lab puppy named Jonathan. While Brian didn't expect anything like that to happen, he was still blessed, though, and gained new confidence.

Finally, Christmas had come, and, at the same time, so did the first litter's first birthday. Barbara and the entire litter sat around the tree, and opened their gifts.

"Happy birthday, puppies," Barbara addressed the litter of four, "and Merry Christmas. I know it may not have been much of me to discuss having a birthday party for you on Christmas with the entire Griffin family, but that's what I decided to go for."

"Thank you, Mommy," Briana replied, opening her gift—it was a chew toy that resembled a flower. "You didn't have to do that, but it was okay."

"Yeah," Ollie agreed, opening _his_ gift, which was a chew toy that resembled a pencil. "Thanks."

"It was so nice of you to discuss this with the Griffins," Jenny began, "I can't help but feel thankful to you, too."

"And what's best is that we can celebrate it with Janet and Jonathan," Marcus added.

And with that, both Jenny and Marcus opened their gifts—for Jenny, _her_ chew toy resembled a bone, and _Marcus_ ' chew toy resembled a calculator.

After Barbara opened _her_ gift, which was a picture from the first litter, of them gathering around with a plaque that said "We have the best mom", Brian called, "Barbara, would you come here, please?"

He had his paws clasped behind his back.

"What _is_ it, honey?" Barbara asked.

"Here you go, Barbara," he said, handing the gift he hid behind his back, to her. "Merry Christmas."

She opened it and saw that it was a photo of Brian in a Santa hat, Stewie in an elf costume, and herself dressed as Mrs. Claus, with a plaque below the photo on the frame that said "Friends Forever".

"Brian," she began, "it's... It's wonderful, thank you."

"Well," Brian replied, "you gave me the greatest gift of all. I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Is this about Janet and Jonathan?" Barbara guessed.

Brian shook his head, chuckling. "No, Barbara," he replied. "All I can say about it is 'Thank you for everything, honey. You're my wife, and I love you'."

"Oh, I love you, too, dear," Barbara replied in awe.

"Oh," Stewie said, passing by with the _Jolly Farm_ play set he opened. "And thank you for the play set, Barbara. I think I'll take it up to my room and play with it."

"You're welcome, Stewie," Barbara replied before she got out her phone and started typing.

"Who are you texting, honey?" Brian asked.

"Oh," Barbara began, "I'm just sending a tweet to my newest pen pal, pu55yh0und_1124, telling him that I'm having a wonderful Christmas with my family."

* * *

Indeed, Barbara, under the handle "Ba5que_Sh3pherd", sent the tweet, which said, "I'm having a wonderful Christmas with my family. #MerryChristmas". The receiver, pu55yh0und_1124, who was none other than Vinny, who had never met the Griffins, thanks to Barbara's saving Brian from getting run over, was confused at first, but, since it was Christmas in his apartment, softly smiled, and he chuckled.

"I don't know who this 'Ba5que_Sh3pherd' is," he said, "but it looks like I have a fan." He then typed as he said, "#MerryChristmas to you, too."

* * *

The End

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, that's it. Things are back to normal in the Griffin household, and the family has been blessed with the addition of two new puppies, Janet and Jonathan Griffin._

 _I believe that both Barbara and Vinny would properly meet one day...but that's another story._

 _ _What's going to happen next? Find out in the next fanfic.__


End file.
